


For You

by imightbejehan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, High School, Sports, but its not written, do the frick frack, idk what to tag this, just implied, sorry - Freeform, sporty girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightbejehan/pseuds/imightbejehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia gets what she wants and Ymir is impressed</p><p>(sporty girls trying to impress each other au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WishingForMagics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingForMagics/gifts), [coliei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coliei/gifts).



> I hit two hundred followers, and this is what they requested I do!

Ymir was captain of the softball team; though she could have easily been captain of the baseball team the coach said she was too big of an asset to the softball girls.

            She was the pitcher, but also the best hitter, pulling over half the weight of the team. No one could get past her pitches or bat; until one day a petite girl came and flipped her life upside down.

            Historia ran track and cross country, mainly focusing on long distance but with her small body she excelled at sprints as well.

            Everyone loved her, if not for her beauty but her kindness. “Goddess” was a description that frequently followed her name.

            And she loved to surprise people.

 

            “Hello!” Historia called out, leaning against the wire fence to watch Ymir practice. When the other girl looked up at her Historia blushed and continued, “You’re really good!”

            Ymir stared at the pretty blonde for a moment before turning back to the pitching net.

            “You could work on your form a little though, keep your shoulders relaxed and all,” Historia yelled, undeterred by Ymir’s coldness.

            This caught the girl’s attention. She gripped the ball so tightly her knuckles turned white and she whirled around to stomp over to Historia.

            “And what would a goddess like you know about that?” She snarled.

            “I used to play when I was younger.”

            “Oh! I forgot that playing Little League made you an expert!”

            Instead of being insulted by Ymir’s sarcasm, Historia giggled, which made Ymir even more angry. She shoved the ball at the smaller girl.

            “Here, if you know so much then show me how!”

            Historia smiled, dazzling Ymir enough that she almost didn’t see how the girl’s skirt rode up as she hopped over the fence. Almost.

            The blonde took the ball and walked over to the net, taking almost no time at all to get set up before throwing the pitch. Straight in the middle of the square.

            “Curveball.”

            Wham.

            “Splitter.”

            Slap.

            “Palmball!”

            Bam.

            “Slider!”

            Each time Historia threw the ball it was right on target; a perfect pitch.

            Ymir had to admit she was impressed, but she wasn’t about to show it to the girl.

            “Not bad, but can you hit?”

            Historia shrugged. “Not the best, but I can.”

            The two lined up at their separate plates before Ymir threw her best pitch. With a crack Historia swung the bat and sent the ball flying out past the back fence.

            “Shit! How are you not on the team?” Ymir screamed, too excited and impressed to be angry anymore.

            “I would rather watch you play.”

            “Me?” Ymir asked, causing Historia to blush.

            “Yes, you.” Before she could back out Historia stood up on her tiptoes to give Ymir a soft kiss. She started to pull back, only to be swept deeper in by Ymir.

           

            When Historia began to dress Ymir spoke up from below her.

            “I hope you know what you’re in for.”

            Historia paused in the middle of fastening her bra to kiss the freckled girl’s forehead.

            “I could say the same to you,” she whispered.

            They lay together in the field behind the baseball field for what seemed like forever, but when they began to leave as the sun set they felt like even forever couldn’t be enough in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! idk guys it may turn into a thing.. and I'm going to have to go back through and tweak it up
> 
> If you have any suggestions on how to make it better PLEASE tell me! It's my first time writing them and I didn't really know how to...
> 
> Say hey and request stuff and see my ramblings at ace-ohearts.tumblr.com


End file.
